


Я знаю

by Cornelia



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [29]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia
Summary: По заявке анона из Дежурки. Просто взрослый канонный гельбус, просто секс.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629682
Kudos: 14





	Я знаю

Вид у Альбуса был… пожалуй, лучше всего подходило слово «взъерошенный»: воротничок рубашки расстегнут, волосы растрепаны, темно-рыжая прядь падает на лоб. Чем он тут занимался, в этой комнатке на улице Эколь?

– Что ты тут делаешь? – словно вторя мыслям Геллерта, произнес Альбус. – Ты же не любишь Париж. 

– Снова злоупотребляю лазейкой, которую дает нам кровная клятва, – протянул Геллерт, погладив фиал, прикрепленный к петлице. – Ведь только благодаря этой милой безделушке возможны наши свидания. Тебе не кажется, что редко ошибки молодости бывают настолько удачными?

Альбус выругался. Непристойно и смешно.

– Все-таки английский язык удивительно беден на сквернословия, – заметил Геллерт.

Альбус только поджал губы, и Геллерт, когда подошел к нему и положил ладонь на грудь, почувствовал, что от него так и веет злостью и жаром.

– Итак, – произнес Геллерт, – у нас есть час.

Как жаль, что Альбус ни за что не позволил бы проникнуть в свой разум легилименцией: у него сейчас было такое сложное выражение лица. Но долго любоваться собой он Геллерту не позволил, дернул за плечо, разворачивая спиной. Большая жесткая ладонь прижала основание шеи.

Геллерт подался назад, прижимаясь к его груди. Он никогда не говорил этого вслух, но ему нравилось, что Альбус стал таким – крепкие мышцы, широкие плечи. Грубоватая мужественность, которая появилась в нем с возрастом, так забавно и волнующе контрастировала со сложностью натуры и утонченностью ума.

– Соскучился? – выдохнул Геллерт, откидывая голову Альбусу на плечо. – Я ужасно.

– Что-то ты не торопился повидаться. Уже три месяца прошло, как ты сбежал.

Геллерт рассмеялся.

– Прости. Злодеяния, сеяние смуты, вербовка новых приспешников, да и старые от рук отбились.

– Геллерт, – Альбус предостерегающе стиснул пальцы на его шее, и Геллерт почувствовал легкое головокружение, – лучше помолчи.

Другой рукой он обхватил Геллерта за талию, прижался теснее. Конечно, он соскучился. Геллерт шире расставил ноги и сладко вздохнул.

– У тебя есть тысячи способов лишить меня дара речи, mein Schatz, – проговорил он, довольно жмурясь.

Альбус потерся носом о его затылок.

– А мне кажется, что на свете вообще не существует таких способов.

– Хочешь пошутить про МАКУСА и отрезанный язык? – поинтересовался Геллерт.

– Совсем не хочу. – Голос Альбуса дрогнул. Он быстро поцеловал Геллерта под ухом и стал возиться с его ремнем. – Проклятие! Зачем столько застежек?

Геллерт хмыкнул. И только успел ощутить, что Альбус тянется к волшебной палочке, как оказался совершенно обнаженным. Теплый ветерок из приоткрытого окна коснулся кожи.

– Не слишком ли ты торопишься? – спросил Геллерт. – Мог бы и растянуть удовольствие.

– Не имею ни малейшего желания, – глухо сказал Альбус.

Геллерт вывернулся в его руках и заглянул в лицо. Глаза Альбуса блестели от злости и возбуждения. Геллерт положил ладонь на ширинку и через тонкую шерсть брюк сжал член.

– Врешь. – Геллерт царапнул ногтями налитую головку. – Желание весьма ощутимое.

Отточенные интонации не давались, так что прозвучало немного глупо. Геллерт снова провел ногтями, Альбус прикрыл глаза, между бровями у него обозначилась страдальческая морщинка, и Геллерт тоже поморщился от неожиданного и непрошеного укола нежности.

– Пойдем в постель, – потребовал он.

Кровать была под стать комнатушке, небольшой и узкой. Решив, что сегодня позволит Альбусу вести, Геллерт дал уложить себя поперек, опустил ноги на пол и подсунул руки под голову.

Альбус устроился между его бедер и, прижав ладонь к ягодицам, прошептал заклинание. Геллерту редко удавалось разозлить Альбуса настолько, чтобы тот не заботился о том, чтобы не причинить боль. Сейчас он тоже очень медленно протолкнул внутрь всего один палец, раздвигая тугие, влажные от смазки стенки.

Геллерт уперся ногой в край постели и резко вскинул бедра, подаваясь вперед.

– Осторожно! – воскликнул Альбус.

– Теперь ты решил, что не торопишься?

– Не хочу сделать тебе больно, – ответил Альбус.

Он аккуратно добавил еще палец, мягко двигая кистью и поглаживая внутри, так что тело наполнялось тягучей тяжестью.

– И почему ты думаешь, – выдохнул Геллерт, – что я никак не развлекался после тюрьмы?

Альбус только улыбнулся, до обиды самоуверенно, но обжигающая растянутость внутри все нарастала, и Геллерт замолчал, расслабился, позволяя удовольствию растекаться по телу.

– Ты не будешь раздеваться? – спросил он, наблюдая за Альбусом сквозь полуприкрытые ресницы.

Тот молча вынул пальцы и расстегнул брюки, высвобождая член.

Это было даже пикантно — совершенно обнаженный Геллерт и Альбус над ним, в своем

скучноватом учительском костюме. Он двигался неторопливо, но размашисто и сильно. Шерсть брюк приятно покалывала, когда Альбус прижимался к бедрам, вталкиваясь на всю длину. Но слишкому медленно. 

Геллерт приподнялся, опершись на руку, притянул Альбуса к себе. Он так давно не целовал его, забыл вкус его рта. 

– Быстрее, – шепнул он и легко укусил Альбуса за губу. 

Альбус послушно ускорился, придерживая его за бедро. Геллерт двигался ему навстречу, не давая сбиваться с ритма, теперь такого правильного и одуряющего. Ловил его губы для коротких поцелуев-укусов, на которые Альбус скоро стал отвечать отрывистыми стонами. Он всегда становился громким, когда был близок к оргазму.

– Давай, – хрипло выдохнул Альбус, – поласкай себя… Я уже скоро. 

О, как Геллерту нравился его плывущий, потемневший от похоти взгляд. В такие мгновения Альбус вожделел его, принимал его целиком, со всеми его грехами и пороками. И сам принадлежал только ему, был только его Альбусом. Они снова начали двигаться, и 

Геллерт ласкал себя, не отрывая от Альбуса глаз. Смотрел, как он запрокидывает голову, как резко обозначаются мышцы и жилы на руках и шее. Их движения стали совсем короткими, резкими толчками, каждое отзывалось жарким спазмом в паху, и вот уже напряжение, которому невозможно было противиться, сразу и мука, и наслаждение, охватило и Геллерта. Он успел только подумать: как странно, что секс считают грехом, ведь то, что они делали сейчас, было самым лучшим и самым чистым из всего, что Геллерт творил за последние месяцы.

Совершенно обессилев, он упал на постель и расслабленно раскинул руки и ноги, Альбус уткнулся мокрым лбом ему в солнечное сплетение.

– Хорошо, – вздохнул Геллерт.

– Хорошо, – тихо согласился Альбус. – А теперь убирайся, Геллерт.

Его голос звучал мягко и тепло, совершенно не соответствуя словам.

– На самом деле ты этого не хочешь, – улыбаясь, проговорил Геллерт. – Наш час еще не кончился. И я тебе нравлюсь. Очень сильно

– Я тебя ненавижу, – пробормотал Альбус, целуя его живот, – очень сильно.

Геллерт запустил пальцы во влажные волосы на его затылке и лениво произнес:

– Я знаю, mein Schatz, я знаю.


End file.
